


One of a Kind

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Potions master is just like a young Severus Snape. Severus decides that's not a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

"There's something about the new Potions master."

Severus briefly glanced at the man in question before returning to his porridge. "Kelad’s perfectly capable. Perhaps that's what's shocking you."

Minerva snorted. "No, that's not it. Where did you say he was from?"

"Cardiff originally, but he's spent the past decade in Barcelona." 

"Are discussing Kelad?” Draco said, sliding into his seat. “Tell me, Headmaster, what does it say when you hire a clone of yourself for your former position?”

“He’s _not_ my clone,” Severus growled.

“No, just a younger, fitter version of you,” Draco said. “Best keep Potter away from him.”

~*~

“What exactly are you implying?” Severus asked.

“Oh, don’t act so shocked,” Draco said with a laugh. “Anybody would wonder if their husband would be attracted to a man so similar to himself. And given how… well, you know.”

Severus glared pointedly at him.

“The age difference,” Draco said with a dramatic sigh. “If Potter has a thing for dark, brooding Potions masters, he now his choice of the original or the newer, younger model.”

Bile rose in Severus’ throat. 

“Malfoy is trying to rile you up,” Minerva said. “Potter would never even consider such a thing.”

“Never consider what?”

~*~

Some of the tension left Severus’ body as Harry’s hand lightly gripped his thigh. “Nothing. Malfoy was simply demonstrating his most… _original_ sense of humour.”

Harry chuckled. “Of course. Pass the croissants?”

“Have you spoken with Kelad yet?” Draco asked, offering the tray. 

“Victor? Yeah. He’s a bit intense, but utterly brilliant. Very passionate about his studies. Reminds me a bit of you, Severus.”

Severus frowned and pushed his porridge aside.

“I asked him to help me with the Duelling Club tomorrow, actually,” Harry said, buttering his croissant. “Should be fun.”

Fun was _not_ the word Severus would have chosen.

~*~

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Duelling Club?” Severus asked after breakfast.

“With Kelad? It was rather spur of the moment. We were chatting this morning and he mentioned he enjoyed duelling. Why?”

“I typically assist you with the first meeting of the year,” Severus said. “I thought you enjoyed coming up with original spells to demonstrate.”

“You said you had to meet with the governors at that time,” Harry reminded. “Did that change?”

It hadn’t, but Severus would see to that. “I’ll be there.” 

Harry frowned. “Are you okay? You seem… off.”

Severus gritted his teeth. “Of course.”

~*~

Severus stood with fists clenched as he watched Harry and Kelad duel. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of how Harry was clearly so enjoying himself. Usually that look of exaltation was reserved for duels with _him._

Even though he’d cancelled his meeting with the governors, Harry insisted on sticking to the original plan to duel with Kelad. Some rubbish about wanting to make Kelad feel welcome at Hogwarts.

A spell hurled towards Harry, who buckled and fell to the floor. 

“Consider your position terminated,” Severus snarled, and, lifting an unconscious Harry in his arms, ran out of the room.

~*~

Severus gently squeezed Harry’s hand. Poppy had assured him he’d be perfectly fine, but Severus knew he wouldn’t feel calm until Harry awoke. 

While much of his rage had faded, the original jealousy that had poisoned Severus’ mind remained. Severus couldn’t help but wonder if Harry would prefer to see Kelad by his bed when he awoke. 

Severus had always known he wasn’t worthy of Harry, but Harry loved him anyway. And now there was a man who could offer Harry all those things he loved about Severus without any of the baggage.

Severus would be selfish to deny him.

~*~

“Did you string Kelad up by his toenails?” Harry asked, stirring.

Severus brushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes, relieved to see them open once more. “That was not my original plan, but…”

“Don’t,” Harry said, shifting to be closer to Severus. “He was just nervous.”

Severus’ stomach turned at Harry defending Kelad. “Why would he be nervous about a simple duelling demonstration?”

“Because you were there, you bastard,” Harry said, grinning. “You terrify him.”

“Good,” Severus said.

“Severus,” Harry said, more gently. “What’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself lately, not with me, and not with how you’re treating Kelad.”

~*~

“I don’t know what you mean,” Severus said.

“You were originally so excited for him,” Harry said. “You said he’d be the most brilliant Potions master to teach at Hogwarts besides yourself. And from my talks with him, I’d have thought you’d get along really well. You have the same sharp wit, same interests, same thirst for knowledge.”

“Perhaps you’d rather speak with him then,” Severus snapped.

“Ah,” Harry said. “I thought you seemed jealous. Although I can’t imagine why. Severus, you know I love you.”

“But Kelad _is_ me, only twenty years younger.”

~*~

“Oh, Severus,” Harry breathed. “You can’t honestly think that.” 

“Well, not entirely,” Severus muttered. “Kelad wasn’t originally a Death Eater.”

“So you think because you and Kelad have some basic similarities that I’d even _consider_ leaving you for him?”

Severus said nothing.

Harry reached for his hand. “Yes, I love those things about you. But it’s not _why_ I love you. You make me feel _alive_ , Severus. Cherished. And when we’re together, I know we’re the most powerful force in the world. You, and our love, are truly one of a kind.” He kissed him fiercely. “Kelad could never compare.”

~*~

With Harry in his arms, Severus felt rather foolish doubting his devotion. However, if Harry’s solution to soothe his ego was to touch him like _that_ , he certainly wasn’t about to protest.

“I’ll have to speak to Kelad,” Severus said a long while later. “Let him know his death is not entirely imminent.”

“And that he still has a job?”

Severus sighed. “If you insist. So long as you remember it’s me you belong with.”

“Please,” Harry said, and kissed him once more. “What use would I have with a second-rate imitation when the original is right here with me?”


End file.
